Precious ones
by LostInTheDreams
Summary: Youkai possessions have been aimed at Natsume before, and even his friends, but what happens when trouble is far closer to home and it's impossible to hide the fallout this time?


Prompt: _In order to get to Natsume, one of his newly-found parents may just find themselves thrown into the very world he wished to protect them from - possessed by something neither even knew existed._  
Thus, this story was born.  
Had this prompt between me and Mysteryfan17 so I could try and write XD  
Came out... so-so in my opinion. Sorry if Natsume's character feels a little off

* * *

…

 **Precious Ones**

…

 _Ordinary riches can be stolen; real riches cannot. In your soul are infinitely precious things that cannot be taken from you._  
\- Oscar Wilde

…

"Takashi-kun, don't forget your lunch!"

"I won't!" Natsume ran back into the kitchen, throwing his jacket over his shoulders as he ran to make it to school on time – and not starve half the day through.

Those ayakashi had kept him up all night again and he fought both the cold air in his lungs and his tired legs as he pushed to move faster through the cooling fall streets.

Sensei was back at the house, sleeping off his hangover. How he could drink so much and get over it so fast was beyond him, but Natsume had never drank anything himself or known drunks well enough to judge if that was normal or not.

"Oy, Natsume!"

Natsume slowed down, panting hard as his chest burned. It stung all the more so when Nishimura hit him on the back as they walked in the school gates. "Sleep in?"

"Yeah, sorry." Straightening, Natsume took in and let out a normal breath, as much in control of his lungs as he'd be getting for a few minutes. "You?"

Nishimura shook his head. "I've been here all morning." He scuffed his feet, looking down and losing the smile that he'd had.

It didn't seem like something Natsume should be intruding on, but he could never tell where the boundaries of friendship extended. He wanted to know if Nishimura was alright, but if it had nothing to do with him he'd just be interfering.

"Hey, Natsume-kun?"

"Mmm?"

"You look tired."

Natsume rubbed his eyes, trying to open them wider as he smiled. "It's nothing."

"Mmmr, if you're sure. You know sometimes it looks like you never get enough sleep but you-" The school bell rang and Nishimura picked up his pace. "Jeez, your bad luck is contagious. You're gonna make me late too!"

Natsume didn't mean to, he truly didn't, but an hour into class he had his fingers folded together and his forehead resting on them. He didn't feel like he'd been sleeping but his head fell and almost hit the desk, a numbness around his body, as the teacher stood before him. The man's hand was on the side of his desk as if he'd moved it, and he likely had.

"Takashi-kun, see me after class."

"I'm really sorry." Natsume blushed, looking away as some of the others in class laughed at him. "Yes, sensei."

"Hm. Okay, Naruma-kun, the answer please?" The teacher looked away, taking a step behind him, Natsume's face very red still as Nishimura behind him nudged him and he could hear Kitamoto laughing to himself.

The rest of the day felt like it lasted far too long, most of his other classmates in agreeance as bags were quickly picked up and those responsible for cleaning the classroom got to it as fast as they could.

"Natsume."

"I'm coming, sensei." Natsume picked up his bag and followed the teacher to the teacher's office. There were few there as they stepped in which made him feel some relief.

The teacher sat, staring up at him with one leg folded over the other and his hands on his lap in front of him. "Takashi-kun, this isn't the first time you've fallen asleep in my class. And that bruise, where'd you get it?" Ishibashi-sensei gestured a hand towards his face and Natsume placed his own fingers there, feeling a bruise and wincing. Oh right, when he'd been trying to quiet sensei last night, he'd thrown his sake cup at him.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"You're also very thin, Takashi-kun. I'm worried. You show up tired commonly, you don't do very well in class - you do even worse on tests. You show up with cuts and scrapes and are habitually ill. Is there something you want to tell me? Something at home that may be wrong that you can't talk about? While I am only one of your teachers, we as a school board do care about our students."

"Oh no, it's nothing like that." Natsume had his hands up, his eyes wide now as adrenaline kicked in. "They've been great, more than great. Nothing's wrong at home. A friend… just kind of hit me on accident. And I stayed up too late talking to my friends. The Fujiwara's don't know. I shouldn't have stayed up so long, I know. I'm sorry." He bowed, low and afraid as his bangs hid his expression for that moment. "I won't fall asleep in class again."

"Well…" Ishibashi-sensei didn't seem appeased. "If you say so, Takashi-kun. I do still need to speak with them about this behavior and your grades. Is there a good time I can come over or they can come see me?"

"I don't know." Natsume lifted his head slowly. "Shigeru-san works. I can ask, to see if they have time-"

"Takashi-kun, they should make time if they don't have it. Give me the information by tomorrow and I'll see what's easiest for them." He tipped his head again. "Go home. And don't come back with a new bruise tomorrow."

"Yes, sensei. I'm sorry again." Natsume bowed once more before quickly walking out of the room, shutting the door and leaning against it, letting out a heavy breath.

Oh no. He had never wanted to make trouble for the Fujiwara's. This wasn't like it was something any normal kid would get their parents to come to the school for either. He had been fairly sure that Nishimura's grades were worse than his own, but this past quarter hadn't been great. Last had been even worse since he'd gotten sick so much.

"Hey, Natsume!" Kitamoto came down the hall with Nishimura and Tanuma talking in quiet laughter behind him. "So, did you get scolded for falling asleep again?"

"About time. I mean, I bet Ishibashi-sensei wouldn't even let me get away with that _once_."

Kitamoto laughed in his hand. "Can you blame him? You slack off in class all the time, even with your eyes open."

"I do _not_." Nishimura folded his arms, unfolding them a second later as they stopped in front of him, eyes growing marginally in size. "Natsume-kun, is something wrong?"

Natsume shook his head, getting off the door and keeping his head down as much as possible. What was he supposed to say? "Nothing much. Ishibashi-sensei wasn't very happy."

"So what, he's keeping you after to study or something?" Tanuma came to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder. "That wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. I could probably use some extra study time too, and it's getting a little cold out to be going anywhere."

"Mmm." Natsume nodded. " _I should study more. I try. I didn't think it was this bad."_

" _Natsume, what's wrong?"_

Natsume looked from Tanuma to the other two pair of worried eyes. " _Sensei needs to talk to them_."

Nishimura whistled. "Well, I haven't had it that bad yet, but my mom has gotten a few calls. Maybe you'll get put in the same cram school as me."

"I didn't think you were going there willingly."

"Shut up," Nishimura laughed, walking back the way they had come so that they could all go home.

Tanuma stayed back with him, Natsume's own steps unhurried. He didn't want to be a bother. This was something that could have been easily avoided if he had tried harder.

" _What else is wrong?_ "

"Huh?" Natsume raised his head, eyes on Tanuma. "I… I didn't want to bother them. I've had teachers meet with my relatives before, to talk with them. The Fujiwara's haven't had to come to school before, and I hadn't meant to let my grades slip that bad." He put his fingers back up to the bump he could feel on his forehead. " _I think sensei believes a few other things, but when he meets them I'm sure he'll know nothing like that is happening. Sensei will_ not _be getting any more liquor for a while though."_

Tanuma laughed behind his hand. "You look like the world is ending. Don't worry. I've seen your grades. They're nothing that's going to easily get you into a college of your choice, but they're not the worst I've seen. And if sensei thinks anything like that, you're right. He won't think it long. So why are you so worried? I still don't get it."

Natsume's shoulders relaxed a little. If Tanuma didn't think it was that big of a deal, maybe it wasn't. Most of the time the school talking with his relatives had him moving on to another house not long after. Maybe that was where the worry was stemming from. He lowered his head again, clenching his hands a moment. "You don't think they'll be mad?"

"Maybe a little, but I think they'll be more worried than mad. You know how they are better than I do."

Natsume nodded, smiling. Hopefully they could get this all settled and he would try hard not to have too many more late nights.

…

Tanuma had been right. Natsume should have known. Touko-san was far more worried about what was keeping him up late and why he was hurt rather than the fact that she had to take part of her day now and spend it talking with his teacher. Shigeru-san was quiet, saying he could make time to come the day after next and to tell his teacher so.

Natsume went up to his room, closing his door and sitting out on his bedding. It wasn't a good feeling to have so many people worrying about him but he had a smile on his face. Why had he expected to have them going for the phone?

"Natsummeeee." Nyako-sensei walked up to him, sitting on his butt and staring at him. "I'm going to go out tonight. We're having another full moon party."

"But the full moon was last week."

"Last week, tonight. There'll be a moon and sake and that's what matters." Sensei reached up, rubbing his nose. "I won't be back until tomorrow. Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone." Then the cat was back up, far more agile then his body would lead you to believe, jumping out the window and gone.

" _Hai, sensei_ ," he said to no one, feeling very tired. He still had homework to do but maybe he'd just wake early and do it then.

….

Natsume shifted, pulling the blanket closer to him in the dark. It was a bit cold. Had he left the window open? He didn't think so.

"Natsume. _Natsume_."

Natsume turned, the voice familiar. He could see Touko-san shadowed in the night, getting up fast enough to make himself dizzy but far more worried.

"What's the matter? Did something happen?" There were very few reasons she'd be in here, waking him, and even less for her to be doing it without turning on the light.

It was weird to see her smile. " _What beautiful cat eyes you have. I had to figure you could see well in the dark, let alone what else you can see._ " Then her hands were around his neck as he was forced back to the ground. There was a burning sensation there as he could see her far better than he should be able to, a red phantom flame around her body. " _And I won't make the same mistake as the others. If it takes getting rid of one human to get the Book of Friends, so be it._ "

" _Ah, stop it. Let her go_." Natsume wasn't sure what was possessing Touko-san, but he knew this wasn't her and the form that was overlaying her own was too faint to make out. Struggling didn't help much as he tried to remove her fingers, not wanting to hurt her.

The Ayakashi, or whatever it really was in control, laughed. "Oh, my boy, no. Not until I get the book. Parents are something that human children have to listen to, right? I'd very much like it if you died."

Further pressure was put on his throat and Natsume lost his ability to speak, gasping but getting in very little air. He shifted, hitting his feet against the floor as he moved, placing one against her stomach when he found it.

He stopped, unable to kick her off of him.

The Ayakashi laughed once more as his eyes started the close and the world went dark. "Yes, good boy. Just die."

Natsume lost the strength he would have needed to force her off of him in the seconds it took him to decide not to in any case. The room felt too warm and his ears were going out with the pressure build up.

"Sorry to bother you, Takashi-kun but did you-…"

The light was on. Natsume could tell only because his vision stopped being blurry and dark and started being blurry and light. Even half deaf he knew the new voice as well as he knew Touko-san's.

No.

"Takashi-kun, what- Touko-san, what are you doing?"

There was struggling and Natsume put his hands back at his throat, still not able to free himself. Someone else's fingers were there along with his own. A few hurt bad but he was able to get in air the second after they dug into his skin, freeing one hand and giving him enough room to get the other off as he held her wrist away from him with both hands and coughed in a few breaths that changed the world from foggy to far too vivid.

"Touko-san!"

" _Leave her alone!"_ Natsume commanded as threateningly as he could at the Ayakashi, though Shigeru-san caught his eye and they both shared a confused look at one another, as if he had thought Natsume was speaking with him.

"Damn human bodies," the Ayakashi swore, clawing at him still. "Give me the book!"

Natsume didn't know what to do. Even if Nyako-sensei had been here, he didn't know what could be done to remove the one before him without hurting Touko-san. He really didn't want to punch her.

Shigeru managed to pull her back further and Natsume scooted back as he did, massaging this throat. It hurt but there was a problem at hand and he watched as she tried to free himself from Shigeru-san, knocking his glasses off and onto the ground when he forced her to stand and back away more, his arm going around her chest.

"Touko-san, what's wrong? Takashi-kun, what's going on?"

Natsume winced, fingers tensing and relaxing. "Something's possessing her." The simple truth was the least he could get out, as there was no way to explain this away and he didn't have time to think of one. If Shigeru-san let her go, he had little doubt that she'd go after him again.

That was a thought.

Natsume got to his feet, throwing the window open after seeing that it had been cracked slightly, in case Nyako-sensei had returned early. He jumped out of it, looking back in the room. "Come get me then! You want this, right?" Natsume took the bag where he kept the Book of Friends off his table. His eyes went to Shigeru-san. "Let her go."

"But Takashi-kun… she's trying to hurt you, isn't she?"

"It'll be fine. Let her go." Natsume strapped his pack around his waist as he turned. "If you let me go with the book now after messing with my family I swear you'll never see it again."

The ayakashi shoved Shigeru-san as violently as she could and there was a struggle for a few seconds before she was coming for the window and Natsume turned, jumping and rolling off of the roof as he ran barefoot into the forest.

Tanuma's father, being a priest, could likely help, but he was too far away. Hopefully if he could get Mitsuzu's attention or one of the others they'd know a way to help.

Natsume, despite being tired, was hurt and running on little energy. He almost tripped in the darkness, catching himself on a tree and continuing to run. He could hear footsteps behind him, thinking how the soft grass was the best thing for both of them to be running on with no shoes. Hopefully she wouldn't get hurt too badly.

"Hey, anyone!" After shouting, Natsume was worried that if he frightened the Ayakashi, it might do something terrible. It was too late now though and he had no options. "Are you there?!"

He really shouldn't have been worried that shouting would have scared her off. Laughter echoed all around him in a voice, feminine, but one that would never belong to Touko-san. " _Run, rabbit, run_."

Natsume had the book, he could call them, but he wasn't sure who to call and he never wanted to use it that way if he could help it. Touko-san was in danger, so he was willing to, but some of the Ayakashi in there may turn on her simply to stop her and not care how. He'd never go as far as to order them to do something they would never do, so controlling them was out of the question.

Natsume did trip shortly thereafter, falling down a slight incline to fall against a tree not two feet down, his head hurting.

"Well now, that was no fun." The Ayakashi stood before him, still in Touko-san's body. She was smiling cruelly and looking down at him as he moved to stand unsteadily against the same tree he had hit. "Book." She held out her hand.

He couldn't hand over the book, not to someone like this. Not ever. He wasn't about to let the creature simply take it out of his bag either, removing it himself. His own hands had to be a better defense than a zipper. The only thing was… it was cold out, enough so that even dazed he was shivering, and he had no way of stopping this Youkai. Pressing it to his chest with his hands over it, Natsume shook his head.

"Come on now. I won our game. I caught you. That means I get the spoils." She started walking towards him, Natsume pushing further against the tree when he realized he had no where to go and she'd be able to catch him quickly even if he did. He had to try though.

A few more feet Natsume found himself face first in the grass, hands turning him over and latching onto the book as she tried to take it from him, Natsume not letting go. "Child of man! Learn to lose with some respect! Even we Ayakashi know how to do so."

"How was this fair? It wasn't a game." Natsume glared at her. "You didn't get the better of me at all."

"What do you mean?" The hands stayed on the book, the ayakashi moving so that she was on his back and he couldn't move. "I followed you, waited for the cat to leave. I even took over the body of a parent of yours so that you would be forced to listen. I win. I made the best moves."

"I didn't even know you were there!"

"That's not my fault." The Ayakashi punched him in the head, violence in a way he wasn't used to seeing from them. He almost lost his grip on the book, regaining it when it was halfway out of his hold.

The Ayakashi sighed. "Fine, we do this the hard way. I didn't want to burn the book but you're annoying.

Natsume screamed, his body feeling like it was on fire where the Youkai's knee was on his back, even through his shirt. He couldn't move to get away, only holding tighter to the book and trying to get it back.

Something pushed on his hands hard, the book being torn away from him, Natsume's eyes opening wide, reaching for it… and seeing that it was being pulled away from the Ayakashi as well.

Shigeru took a few steps back, holding the book in one hand and staring at the two of them. "I don't understand what's going on, but you want this book, yes? Let Takashi-kun go."

"No!" Natsume reached for it, still unable to move.

"Hmpt. Fine." The Ayakashi shoved his face into the ground as it stood, going over to Shigeru-san as Natsume stumbled to get to his feet behind her.

"The book and you leave." Shigeru's eyes narrowed. "I know you're not my wife."

"This has been too much trouble as it is, and that cat could be back at any time. Fine, deal." She held her hand out. "Book first."

"Shigeru-san… don't." Natsume winced, leaning against one of the nearby trees, out of breath and trying to figure out how he could get past her.

Shigeru-san met his eyes, Natsume pleading as best as he could for him not to give up the book. After a while the man nodded, turning back to the ayakashi. "Here then, take it."

Natsume tried to move, falling to his knees when he could orient himself well enough. The Ayakashi smiled, going over and getting the book.

Shigeru-san didn't let her do more than touch it, pulling it back and throwing it behind him. He grabbed her wrist instead, holding Touko-san down and fighting with the ayakashi possessing her while he grabbed her other arm and brought them both to the floor, keeping her from kicking out.

"You liar! You human scum!"

"Give me my wife back." The demand wasn't backed up by any show of magic or force, just a simple demand made by someone who was obviously stronger. "Or we stay here and you never get that book."

"Gah!" The ayakashi fought more, screaming, until Natsume watched as the red glow vanished from Touko-san, taking the form of a woman, a black triangle mask covering half of her face, a long black dress to go with it.

She reached for the book and held it, but no more than the second it took Natsume to stand and rush over to her, punching her and watching as she fell to the side, unconscious.

He panted, staring at her for a while before going over and retrieving the book. He stood, hurt and dirty from his run through the forest, looking back at the Fujiwara's.

"Touko-san." Shigeru-san shifted her a bit as she opened her eyes, her daze vanishing as she woke to the world around them. "Are you alright?"

"Oh my, what happened? Why are we in the forest?"

Shigeru-san turned to him and Natsume faced away, holding the book tighter. He had no easy way of explaining what had happened without sounding crazy. Even if they believed him after tonight, it was a quiet place out here. They had a nice home. They wouldn't want someone as dangerous as him around.

"Takashi-kun-" Shigeru stood after making sure Touko-san could sit on her own, taking a few steps towards.

"Stop!" Natsume hunched over on himself, shaking slightly. "Stop, please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you both mixed up in this."

"Mixed up in what? What just happened, Takashi-kun? I need to know."

There was silence for a while, only broken by the grass shifting as Touko-san stood beside Shigeru as well, looking worried. The very thing Natsume didn't want to break had just been shattered into so many pieces and he felt a few tears run down his cheeks.

"Takashi-kun, normally I wouldn't push but something strange just happened, something that has to do with you. You were hurt. I need to know what that was."

" _It's a long story…_ " One he didn't care to tell.

"Well then, how about we go get some tea and you can tell us this story. I don't know about you, but I'm in the mood for a bit of rest after that. I'm not as young as I used to be."

" _Sorry_."

"Takashi-kun." He said nothing further and Natsume turned, seeing his hand held out towards him. "Come on, let's go home."

Natsume sniffed, wiping his eyes. He did owe them some explanation. For now, he smiled, reaching out and taking his hand. "Yes."

Touko-san was more worried and confused than Shigeru-san, fussing over his every new scratch or bruise. He slid the book back into the bag and kept it at his side while they walked back and she fretted, Shigeru remaining silent.

Tea came second to ice packs, bandages, and the cleaning up of both their minor wounds. Shigeru-san had a cut and what would be a pretty good bruise on the bridge of his nose, but aside from dirt on his clothes he didn't seem hurt elsewhere. Natsume got a few bandages on his arms and face along with some lotion on his back after it appeared that the ayakashi had really burned him a little there. It didn't hurt all that much now.

They were all sitting at the table with warm cups of tea as Natsume spoke the basics of what had happened, what he could see, why they were after him, and what his grandmother had owned. He didn't go into details on anyone else, or anything that happened - just the basics to get them to understand.

And there was no way of stopping this from happening again.

Touko-san and Shigeru-san shared a look when he was finished. There were a few quiet words spoken between them before Touko-san stood up, going over to him.

Natsume winced, lowering his head. He didn't know why he did it, but he did, not prepared when she put her arms softly around him, as if he would break if she held too tight. He could hear her crying. "Takashi-kun, why didn't you tell us?"

"How could I? I mean, I've always been-… it wouldn't have changed anything."

"Yes it would! I always wondered, some of the time, when something strange happened, but I had hoped you would tell me."

Natsume found himself crying as well, if not more quietly then her. "I'm sorry _." I didn't want to scare you_. He didn't want to be rejected, again. He had told so many relatives, thinking they would listen - would understand - and none of them had. He had grown up learning to shut up about it. "I really am sorry."

Shigeru-san came over while he couldn't move, hands on either of his shoulders in support. "You have nothing to be sorry for, other than not telling us sooner. I had had my own guesses as well and said nothing. I'm sorry as well, for not talking to you about it before now."

What did they have to be sorry for? They had taken him in, taken Nyako-sensei in. He had brought danger here constantly, had almost gotten Touko-san hurt tonight, _had_ gotten Shigeru-san hurt. More tears came as they acted the opposite of how so many before had acted when something scary had come to the door. "Please… don't say sorry to me."

"Takashi-kun," Touko-san backed up, tears still in her eyes, worry mingling with them, but a smile on her face. "We love you and we _are_ sorry that we couldn't protect you. I don't know what happened but we really care for you. Making mistakes… that's normal for a family, right?"

"I don't know." Natsume didn't. He'd never really had a family before now. He had to smile through his own tears, moving his arms to put his hands on top of her arm. "But I can learn."

"We'll learn together." Shigeru let him go, smiling down at the two of them. "I won't press you for more information but if it's something important, you'll tell us, right?"

Natsume nodded, so tired after today – let alone the emotion that came with it. He was practically falling asleep in Touko-san's arms and she seemed content to let him. "Thank you both."

"No, thank you. Good or bad, I'm so happy you're here. I hope we can help you with this problem of yours too. We'll do what we can." Touko-san backed off, rubbing her own eyes. She turned, seeing the sunrise come up through the kitchen window. "Oh my."

Natsume would have fallen asleep if she hadn't grabbed his arm and helped him to his feet. "Come on, to bed. You can sleep in our room tonight, right? We don't want that thing getting you again, now do we?"

"Ah," Natsume had slept in other people's rooms before, but never with an adult. He wasn't a kid anymore.

"I'll get your things. That book, did you put it somewhere safe?"

Natsume hadn't been able to do more than put it down by his bedroom door so he shook his head.

"I'll take care of that too. Now come on, both of you. It's high time we all got some sleep."

…

Natsume didn't go to school the next day and he barely heard Shigeru get up and call out of work. Neither of them had gotten anywhere near enough sleep and both moved stiffly.

Strangely enough it seemed being possessed had prevented these same effects from getting to Touko-san as she made them all breakfast, her eyes always on him as if she were afraid he'd sprout horns.

Natsume wasn't sure if things would ever be normal again, but he had to hope they would. He didn't want to destroy what they had here. He wasn't too sure if it was too late to hope for that.

He did go to school the day after, able to tell his teacher after Shigeru-san reminded him, that they'd still be coming in to talk to him that day. He was sure the teacher didn't miss the new bruises and there were marks on his throat he did his best to hide. He wasn't positive if he succeeded.

The conference went on with him standing out in the hall, since it took place after school and the Fujiwara's had told him to wait for them there. He couldn't hear much of what was said save for a point when Touko-san raised her voice, the words too muffled to make out.

They left together, as a family, his teacher remaining behind the door. Touko-san held onto his hand with a smile while Shigeru stood on his other side like a quiet source of power.

"You know, Takashi-kun, you do need to get your grades up."

"I don't remember much of my school days, but I had never gotten bad grades." Shigeru-san added. "I could help if you need help."

"Thank you." Natsume looked between them, still expecting them to leave him at any second. A sane person would. "Can I ask you both something?"

"Hm? Sure, what is it?"

"Why haven't you tried to get rid of me after the other night? I would understand it."

Touko-san spoke first, holding his hand in hers towards herself. "Takashi-kun, why would we get rid of you? You don't want to leave now, do you?"

"Ah, no, not at all. It's just…"

"You're family, Takashi-kun. I told you before; we want to be here for you unless you want to leave. I admit, we did speak to one another about what happened, but none of it was about getting rid of you. We want you safe, that's all. You're family. We love you and care about you."

Natsume smiled, looking down before looking over at the both of them, feeling a blush on his face and not sure why he was feeling so happy but he was.

"I love you too."


End file.
